


[Podfic] Untitled Tavi/Kitai fic

by sisi_rambles



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kitai navigating the courtly Aleran life. Kitai, of course, takes no bullshit and no prisoners.





	[Podfic] Untitled Tavi/Kitai fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venus Going Down, or Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247376) by [nooziewoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooziewoozie/pseuds/nooziewoozie). 



Length: 00:07:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Alera/Untitled%20Tavi%20Kitai%20ficlet.mp3) (5.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Alera/Untitled%20Tavi%20Kitai%20ficlet.m4b) (3.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
